narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Jikokukenin Matter: 3-way Training
Hey I gotta leave for the night. See ya! Sei, you can take over Hikaru if you want. Narutokurosaki547 23:20, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Got it, Kurosaki-san, have a good night --Seireitou 23:23, 6 February 2009 (UTC) wow it's only 3:30 for me --Evan6789 23:24, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Ugh Steels do something --Evan6789 23:29, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Awwwwwwwwhhhhh Man whens there training going to be done Seireitou? I want to fight them5 Tailed Gobi 01:32, 7 February 2009 (UTC) -_-' man you guys have all finished and we're only an hour in --Evan6789 23:33, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Just say your done, i wanna get to the Jikokukenin fighting and planning --Seireitou 23:34, 7 February 2009 (UTC) so all that for nothing --Evan6789 23:35, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Can I join in the Jikokukenin fighting and planing with Makan? --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 23:37, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Because he's still hanging there... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 23:46, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Why? Narutokurosaki547 23:46, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Because of Assarishita Kousoku *blushes* --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 23:49, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Well, you will have to be on seireitou's team then cause Assarishita Kousoku has a crush on seireitou so Sachi and her will have a cat fight ^_^ --Seireitou 23:59, 7 February 2009 (UTC) CAT FIGHT?! WHERE?! Achrones150 00:00, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Makan would force Sachi (Even thou he likes a good cat fight) to go ahead and we would just go from there... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 00:01, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, since Assarishita Kousoku has a open crush on seireitou and so does Sachi, hence their couple, Sachi and Assarishita have a cat fight over seireitou... oh yeah ^_^ --Seireitou 00:25, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Uhh.. Sorry to put this at a standstill, but I need to leave for a while for dinner. I'll back in a while I guess... Narutokurosaki547 23:47, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Cool, just tell us when your back --Seireitou 23:49, 7 February 2009 (UTC) lol i just realized that this is probably the longest rp ever it started here and made it this far lol to bad its going to end soon --Evan6789 00:02, 8 February 2009 (UTC) It might end, and it won't. We'll have to see. ^_^ Achrones150 00:04, 8 February 2009 (UTC) It'll end, but who knows what might happen... Narutokurosaki547 00:46, 8 February 2009 (UTC) So... How exactly should Makan enter?... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 00:51, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Is the man in the black robes Makan? --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 01:11, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I...don't think so. Achrones150 01:12, 8 February 2009 (UTC) He stole by characters cloths! --'''ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 01:14, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Seireitou has a thing for that Jikokenin girl too? I knew it, told you Sachi. Echo Uchiha 02:23, 8 February 2009 (UTC) No echo, did you just skip over three sections? SHE has a thing for HIM! Follow the program --Seireitou 02:26, 8 February 2009 (UTC) But her teammate has told him that she's over him like three times now, yet he persists. Echo Uchiha 02:27, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Wait a second....Seireitou said it was pure passion....but then he said "I think". Suuuspiiicious..... Achrones150 02:28, 8 February 2009 (UTC) That's what I've been telling you a while now Archie. Echo Uchiha 02:29, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Okay, three things, one, that was designed to prepare the future cat fight between her and Sachi, second, he just wanted to know and thirdly, since almost every member likes her, seireitou suspects a false answer --Seireitou 02:29, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Also, when he said, i think, he meant that he thought he told her it was meerly passion but doesnt remember letting her know, get it? --Seireitou 02:30, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Oh....then never mind. Achrones150 02:30, 8 February 2009 (UTC) But why would he care, he's engaged? Echo Uchiha 02:31, 8 February 2009 (UTC) This persists Echo? Out of curiosity, nothing more, plus, he wants her and Sachi to throw down but if the girl doesnt still like him, then that future fight isnt possible, get it? ---Seireitou 02:33, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, so he wants to abuse Sachi's obligation to love her betrothed to start a battle with a dangerous S-Rank criminal? How romantic. Echo Uchiha 02:35, 8 February 2009 (UTC)